wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Match Challenge - March 6, 2018
The March 6, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin on March 6, 2018. Episode summary Braun Strowman & Alexa Bliss vs Jimmy Uso & Naomi In the second round of WWE Mixed Match Challenge, Braun Strowman & Alexa Bliss continued their rampage through the brackets of WWE MMC by overcoming the husband/wife duo of Jimmy Uso & Naomi. From the get-go, this week’s edition of WWE’s most interactive show proved to be more engaging than ever, as the MMC tandems of United States Champion Bobby Roode & SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair and Rusev & Lana joined the Facebook comments section, gearing up for the their Round Two showdown against each other next week. Following a pre-match altercation between Alexa and Naomi, Strowman and Jimmy started the bout, with Braun completely dominating his opponent from the word “go.” When he looked ready to execute the Running Powerslam, however, Jimmy escaped and quickly tagged Naomi into the match. Concerned about her husband, Naomi engaged Five Feet of Fury, and despite a vicious slap from the Raw Women’s Champion, she soon took control against the titleholder. Jimmy jumped into action to gain an advantage over The Monster Among Men any way he could, whether by causing a distraction or hitting his foe with a cheap shot. Despite the commotion, however, both teams held together, and when Naomi knocked Bliss off the turnbuckle, Strowman was there to catch his partner, but just when “Team Little Big” was having a nice moment, Naomi again attacked Bliss and sent her plummeting off the apron and right onto Strowman. When Jimmy mocked the awkward moment, Strowman chased down the SmackDown Tag Team Champion and nearly drove Uso through the ringside barricade. Due to the distraction, Bliss took command of the contest. Eventually, Strowman’s intensity would get the best of him. When Naomi began to pick up steam and Bliss screamed for him to “do something,” The Gift of Destruction suddenly charged across the ring and knocked Jimmy Uso clear off the apron. Meeting the subject of his rage outside, The Monster Among Men used the Running Powerslam to send Jimmy crashing through the announce table with earth-shattering force, and the distraction allowed The Goddess of WWE to roll up her opponent for the victory. The emphatic win brings “Team Little Big” one step closer to winning $100,000 for their charity partner, Connor’s Cure. Even though they have been defeated, Jimmy Uso & Naomi will still earn $10,000 for their charity, The Boys & Girls of America. Don’t miss a moment of the incredible action as the second round of WWE Mixed Match Challenge continues with Roode & Charlotte against Rusev & Lana, next Tuesday at 10 ET/7 PT, exclusively on Facebook Watch. Results * Mixed-Tag Team Match: Braun Strowman & Alexa Bliss defeated Jimmy Uso & Naomi in the Second Round Match Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix Image gallery 001_MMC_03052018cm_0243--d0321aa8fbd0c15b6eec773a8d7736a4.jpg 002_MMC_03052018cm_0065--87e0f4b3a1b4a46e5662dff61dff681e.jpg 003_MMC_03062018ej_0021--0030f6e181f605261a18cbfdec815408.jpg 004_MMC_03052018cm_0100--dcbb4cea1bd06bb79e1038bd1e3c178f.jpg 005_MMC_03052018cm_0258--c8976e8ac8f239b4e035384aff1da0cc.jpg 006_MMC_03052018cm_0265--3d3b38611bea1a2c27291a73eb4659af.jpg 007_MMC_03062018ej_0073--bdc7c26692045b7d7df68f73bf13ea80.jpg 010_MMC_03052018cm_0287--ab3feca0e8b4057f3a8837db0320c368.jpg 011_MMC_03052018cm_0289--50eac771304b3e3adea0882ca6fa86c0.jpg 013_MMC_03052018cm_0299--7889f8c7398558655df1d5ad0c682fe4.jpg 014_MMC_03052018cm_0305--45a2f812425f34d6b8ac511f4914e13f.jpg 015_MMC_03052018cm_0308--bf57499aa9f5b9b76add5b8ee5717415.jpg 016_MMC_03052018cm_0309--7b121fb94a2ae6959e5501b2284b0e47.jpg 017_MMC_03052018cm_0314--f67bc4dfbeb9232523e749766f36c922.jpg 018_MMC_03052018cm_0317--7b96cd6c270f213b68ec0be22ec8ce63.jpg 019_MMC_03052018cm_0331--dc0a2b4b09aba6e4c6bd40032a6854fb.jpg 020_MMC_03052018cm_0343--2efbf6f8f29720d2fbd9c555ee0ad15d.jpg 021_MMC_03062018ej_0085--4cbeeb46e3fa96b7eb6845a69f1d9938.jpg 023_MMC_03052018cm_0140--3f7df7037e845f7aa92b41e5bec30119.jpg 024_MMC_03062018ej_0129--2a2a604b00fdc0882736a5e370cf625c.jpg 025_MMC_03052018cm_0159--0f61849f462b6f7aeed39978df011c7e.jpg 026_MMC_03062018ej_0148--5ddba37f5555d58d4251c2af17ba4156.jpg 027_MMC_03062018ej_0166--c126652b08e272c74da72093438faf32.jpg 028_MMC_03052018cm_0192--1dca053d1fbe386ca590bf97c0460416.jpg 029_MMC_03052018cm_0212--7a7c3a7b0d08bb0636d509a089d6d565.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Naomi